


TLOU But With Joelay

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last of Us Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Immune!Ray, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but my zombie fics are getting to me, and I really wanted to do this. It's the bedroom scene from TLOU, rewritten with Joelay and shit. Brief mention of Joelemy.</p><p>*Spoilers, kinda, I guess*</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLOU But With Joelay

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I should rewrite the whole script for this with RT people.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Joel ordered, turning to the door.

"And if I say no?" Ray replies, sitting up on the bench.

"Do you even realize what your life means?" Joel asks, getting even more annoyed at the Puerto Rican. "Huh? Running off like that, putting yourself at risk? Pretty god damned stupid."

"Well I guess we are both disappointed with each other than."  Ray's reply comes, forcing out the anger.

"What do you want from me?" Joel asks, walking towards Ray.

"Admit that you wanted to get rid of me the whole time." Ray spat out his answer, watching Joel's face become twisted with anger. Joel took a few seconds to think of his response.

"Adam knows this area better-"

"Oh fuck that!" Ray exclaims, standing up finally and taken few steps away from Joel.

"Well I'm sorry, I trust him better than I trust myself." Ray turns to face Joel, not letting anything filter.

"Stop with the bullshit." Ray orders. "What are you so afraid of? That I am going to end up like Kerry? I can't get infected! I can take care of myself!"

"How many close calls have we had?"

"Well we seem to be doing alright so far."

"And now you will be doing even better, with Adam!" Joel raised his voice, probably not the best idea at the moment, but he couldn't control it. Ray doesn't automatically rebut, so he huffs and turns away.

"I'm not him, you know." Ray says quietly, Joel almost misses it, but the words seem to scream out.

"What?" Joel turns back to Ray, and sees that the anger on his face has turned into remorse.

"Matt told me about Jeremy-"

"Ray," Joel warned, practically yelling his name. He lowered his voice, hoping no one heard. "You are treading, on some, mighty thin ice here."

"I'm sorry about your partner Joel, but I have lost people too."

"You have no idea what loss is." Joel replies, and Joel sees Ray's eyes flare up with anger, and something else.

"Everyone I've cared for has either died, or left me. Everyone except-" Ray shoves Joel back, not in a completely hostile manner. "Fucking except for you." Ray feels his throat start to close, and tears begin threatening to spill. "So don't tell me that I would be safer with someone else because he truth is I would just be more scared."

Joel takes this in, but gives into the anger filling him. "You're right. You're not my partner. And I sure as hell ain't yours." He watches Ray's face carefully, the emotions on it seeming to be fighting for dominance. "And we are going our separate ways."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments, they make my day!
> 
> Slap that kudos button, it called your mother fat!


End file.
